User blog:Degritone/Degritone's Sion-Level rework for Yorick
First things first. Champion Identity Since the only thing truly kept through a Sion-level rework is identity, let's talk identity before the changes. The way I always quickly describe Yorick to people in a short sentence is "The world's tankiest Assassin," though that's usually because we're in a game and don't have much time to talk. He is a burst mage that is tankier than 90% of the champs and also has these ghoul things that help DPS if they don't die to the burst. The fantasy is that he is an undying, bursty juggernaut gravedigger with ghouls who help him DPS. That is what I am going to try to preserve through this rework. This Yorick, the Gravedigger rework is Degrtione's Sion-level rework. Abilities , and deals double damage on his first instance of damage to champions after reanimating. |description2 = Unholy Covenant: Yorick | | }} seconds}} gains a Ghoul stack, up to 5. Each ability he uses on a champion or epic monster consumes one Ghoul stack and summons a controllable Ghoul for up to 7 seconds based on which ability is used per target hit. If he has three or more ghouls out, he gains 20% damage reduction and deals 10% more damage. |description3 = Additionally, Yorick does not gain from items or leveling up. Instead, any he would gain increases the of his ghouls. |details |targeting='Death is only the Beginning' is a self-buff ability that triggers upon taking fatal damage. |cooldown= |spelleffects= |additional= * Damage reduction is applied after resistances. * All ghouls have 125 attack range. }} Yorick summons many ghouls under the ground in a target location which grab at anything above them, dealing physical damage. If this kills a unit, Yorick instantly gains one Ghoul stack. If this does not damage a champion, its base cooldown is reduced to 2 seconds. |description2= The summoned ghouls have , attack speed}}, , and 450 movement speed. While this ghoul is alive, Yorick gains 15% movement speed. |leveling= 40 % AD)}} |cooldown= |range= | }} |cost=45 |costtype=mana }} | }} Yorick digs a small amount of dirt and throws it at a target, dealing physical damage and increasing damage Yorick and his ghouls do to them for the next 2 seconds. |description2= The summoned ghoul has , attack speed}}, , and 400 movement speed. Each time this ghoul damages an enemy champion, Yorick is healed for the damage done and gains health regeneration equal to for 5 seconds, stacking up to three times, though not refreshing the duration of previous stacks. |leveling= % |cooldown= |range= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} | }} Yorick summons a large ghoul on the opposite side of an enemy that sumpscares them, dealing magic damage to and them toward Yorick's location at cast for seconds. |description2= The summoned ghoul has , attack speed}}, , and 385 movement speed. While this ghoul is alive, all damage done by Ghouls slows the target by 25% for half a second. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=550 |cost=55 |costtype=mana }} | }} Yorick stabs the ground with his shovel, transforming a into an grave for 60 seconds after a second cast time, dealing physical damage to all units inside and instantly refreshing his passive if it is on cooldown. Champions that die inside become this ability's ghouls. |description2= The summoned ghouls have , attack speed}}, , and 410 movement speed. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} (The mana regeneration is 8.375 (+0.566), it's just broken for some reason.) Blah This rework changes his burst (damage increasers, but with Titanic for the AA reset) from * 575 to * 230 without either ult. A total change of * -345 He is also more reliant on ghouls to DPS, as he has worse AS and cooldowns. As such, they last longer. You also sort of get to choose what you want with the fact that you gain stacks instead of summoning on each cast, meaning you can summon only one kind if you feel like it/hit a bunch of people with an ability. It also sort of takes out part of his lane bulliness because you can no longer use abilities on manions to poke with ghouls. As with everything, exact numbers are changeable. Category:Custom champions